The Age Discussion
by Cabitha
Summary: MyMusic: Just a fluffy fic about the inevitable realization that Flowchart is in fact, much older than Scene in many ways. Will they let that stop them?


**Hey, so I've been wanting to write this for a while, I just thought that someone needed to address the whole age issue with Scenechart. I think we all sort of ignore it because she and Indie had the whole thing, but it's a little disturbing. Anyways, I made scene nineteen, and flowchart 23, but in real life I think Lainey is seventeen and Jack is 26. That's really weird. But anywho, this is just sort of fluffy.**

Disclaimer: all rights to the Fine Bros and the my music show, writers/producers etc.

* * *

"Scene, we need to talk."

He was standing outside the door to my classroom, nearly everyone had left. It was quiet, like the moment before the chorus in a Panic! at the disco song. Exactly like that actually. He was in his suit again.

"What is it, Flowchart?" I kept my smile wide and my back straight, it was easier, and generally better to maintain my chipperness.

He held his hands in front of him, clasped together and down. He looked tense. I just wanted to snuggle him until he felt better, and force him to watch Invader Zim with me while listening to Nyan Cat.

He sighed, that type of sigh that people do when they're about to tell you something that not only do you not want to hear, but also that you aren't ready to hear. I shoved the last of my books in my bag and strode over to him. By now everyone had left.

"I'm twenty-three," I nodded. I knew where this was going, but I didn't let my face give it away,

"Yeah, you're so old and professional looking!" I made my smile stretch a little bit wider, it felt natural now, but I still thought I looked like the joker.

"You are nineteen," the only comforting thing about this conversation was that it didn't look like he wanted to have it either.

"I know! I got so old so fast and I don't know when it happened like where did the years go right? I remember when Fall Out Boy broke up and we all thought it was forever and then it wasn't and that was great but then MCR broke up and!" Just keep talking, just keep talking, if I kept talking, he would never be able to say what he was about to say.

"SCENE!" He took a deep breath, "I'm too old for you."

I could feel my eyes do that thing that they did, where they go really wide and my eyeliner looks like coloring book outlines, I grabbed his hands and pulled him towards me. My voice was high-pitched and anxious sounding,

"I don't think so. My parents were six years apart."

"Be that as it may, I'm old in other ways, I get turned on by flowcharts, Scene! I'm the VP at an acid factory in a corporate world and you're a college kid taking classes in music theory! My best friend was a squirrel!"

"You like to pretend, Intern 2. Flowchart, you like to pretend, you like it more than I do. I know you enjoy classical music more than any other! And I know that even though you like work, you loved that night we stayed up late eating candy! Stop pretending you're all grown up! You're not! You're NOT!"

My lips curled outwards, pouting. I was up in his face and I refused to back down. I felt his pulse quicken in my hands and there was a strange sense of satisfaction there.

"Don't pretend we don't both love pretending, Scene."

"UGH! Whatever! Who cares about that. If you want to break up with me, fine, but don't tell me that it's an age thing! I nearly dated Indie, so you know I don't care!"

He sighed again, and looked me in the eyes. He pulled his hand out and traces the line of my cheek with it,

"You're gonna get tired of me Scene, you're boring old cubicle worker. I'm too old, and I wear a suit. Beyond that, I'm just a rebound. You'll break up with me eventually, or I, you when I start to drag you down. You have so much ahead of you,"

"YOU'RE NOT AN OLD MAN, INTERN 2!" I corrected myself, "Sorry, Flowchart."

"Be that as it may-"

"You are not a rebound."

Suddenly time went in slow motion, I put my hands on either side of his face and brought him even closer, but my eyes weren't silly and sweet little Scene anymore. This was Norma, the strong one,

"I like you. A lot. And maybe you aren't what people would expect of my boyfriend, and maybe I'm not what people expect of your girlfriend. But don't leave me for that. I'm happy, you seem happy. Why can't you just take that and run with it?"

A sigh of defeat escaped him, and I wrapped my arms around his middle. He rested his chin on my head.

"Okay."

"Okay."

He kissed me lightly and brought his lips to my ear,

"We can have another Candy/Invader Zim marathon if you like."


End file.
